pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/any Glimmer Monk
A Monk that utilizes Glimmer of Light to create a versatile, if not always the most efficient, build. Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/any Healing=11+1+1 prot=10+1 Divine=10+1of LightBondConditionGuardianof AbsorptionOptionalOptionalVeil/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor's insignia on all pieces, you won't need the extra energy if you stay on your toes. On the last open armor piece, either put a vitae or a recovery rune. The dazed reduction is nice, but is a bit of a trade-off in my opinion. * Weapons: **40/40 PROTECTION wand/offhand set **Hale 20/20 Prot rod of enchanting/fortitude (I prefer enchanting.) **Crippling Spear of Fortitude/Shield of fortitude set. (Keep both a +5 energy and a -5 energy spear in your inventory. Standard shield defensive sets, including reducing dazed and crippled shields.) **High energy set. (Remember to not camp in this set, only switch to this set to cast.) Usage *Spirit Bond: Use this when you see a spike about to hit someone. *Guardian: Use this to hinder physical opponents. *SoA: Use this on people that are being trained by multiple sources of damage. *Holy Veil: Remove hexes and remember to Pre-veil whenever possible. *Dismiss Condition: This also heals if the target is enchanted; can be used as a general heal if you get diversioned on Glimmer. *Glimmer of Light: Your after/during-a-spike heal. This skill replaces RoF and GoH, allowing for much more room on your bar. Use for cleanup after attempted spikes. Counters *Lots of wide-spread pressure. Glimmer isn't as efficient as Word of Healing. *Those mesmer anti-elite skills, to a small extent. If your teammates have a self-heal, they can tune-up themselves. *Daze, to a smaller extent than some Monks. *Diversion. *Being caught unawares. Remember to always watch the field. *BAD PROTTING. Practice identifying what type of prot you need, otherwise it's three times as much wasted energy. Notes *Remember to not spam glimmer like crazy, that's not the point of this build (unless you're under the effect of Divine Spirit). The point is to be able to counter a wide variety of threats, with Glimmer being the cleanup and general spike response. Variants /Any *Shielding Hands - often weaker than Shield of Absorption, but the quick cast can be useful, especially against certain Assassins because of how it allows you to quickly re-act to to a tele-spike *Draw Conditions - for when your team needs you to have a sure-fire ability to keep them clean *Mending Touch - allows you to remove covered conditions from yourself; necessary with Draw conditions *Mend Condition - a faster recharging condi removal than Dismiss *Signet of Rejuvenation - a free, but conditional, heal *Divine Spirit - energy management *Deny Hexes - in combination with Divine Spirit to help against hex stacks *Remove Hex - a faster-recharging hex removal than Veil...can be good in situations where Holy Veil will almost always be removed if used as pre-prot *Cure Hex - can be decent against hex pressure *Reverse Hex - a fast hex removal, giving you a high chance to avoid an interrupt and/or remove a nasty hex before a cover can be applied *Purge Signet - all purpose complete removal...be sure to cast on your lowest energy set *Protective Spirit - instead of Spirit Bond *Vigorous Spirit - for the correct team build *Spotless Soul / Spotless Mind - for constant removal-over-time *Heal Party - if this is a flag-runner for GvG *Aegis - for a standard back-line GvG Monk /Me *Hex Breaker - to help avoid hexes /A *Return - Cast this on a set with a "Crippling" mod (usually your defensive set) whenever possible *Dark Escape - Allows you to live through a sticky situation or run some place a bit quicker *Dash - Helps you kite and/or get across the map quicker /W *Disciplined Stance - A good anti-spike skill; also helps you remove Daze from yourself *Balanced Stance - To counter knockdowns than can ruin the day; additionally prevents damage from physical characters by ignoring critical hits *Shield Bash - Can be difficult to use, but rewarding when it pays off *Sprint - For a Monk that wants a speed boost (such as for a GvG team that is constantly splitting) while still having access to a defensive Warrior ability /E *Glyph of Lesser Energy - If using Aegis or Heal Party *Storm Djinn's Haste - for a flag-runner Mo/any Glimmer Monk